


Hogwart Host Club

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, host club
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Draco ma zamiar wykazać się przed ojcem i założyć dochodowy interes w Hogwarcie.





	Hogwart Host Club

Uczniowie Hogwartu zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali na porannym posiłku. Rozbrzmiewały w niej rozmowy i, od czasu do czasu, śmiechy. Wychowankowie dopiero przyzwyczajali się do faktu, że nie było już Voldemorta, a jego zwolennicy zostawali powoli pojmani przez aurorów.

Czarny Pan zginął na błoniach Hogwartu w trakcie pojedynku z Harrym, którego magiczna moc została zwiększona przez eliksir uwarzony przez Snape’a. Jednak o tym fakcie wiedzieli nieliczni. Niektórzy mogli się domyślać, że bardziej przyjazne stosunki między Potterem, a mistrzem eliksirów mogły mieć wpływ na porażkę mrocznej strony, ale większość myślała, że to była moc Wybrańca. I tak oto Harry Potter, chłopiec-który-przeżył, Zbawiciel magicznego świata stał się najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Niektórzy uczniowie sami lub za namową swoich rodziców, starali się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry’ego, kokietując go nawet w trackie posiłków lub podczas zajęć, ku niesmakowi profesorów. Inni, przeważnie Ślizgoni, drwili z niego, że gdyby nie te jego głupie tytuły, to nikt nie chciałby go za małżonka, a na pewno nikt pochodzący z czystokrwistej rodziny. Jednakże, tych drwin i żartów było niewiele.

Obawiano się Harry’ego — jego mocy i wpływów, które posiadał po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Jeszcze inni nie chcieli się narażać. Niektórzy z czystokrwistych, tak jak rodzina Malfoyów, w ostatniej chwili widząc jak Voldemort staje się coraz mniej poczytalny, postanowili zmienić strony. Wciąż w większości wierzyli w idee Czarnego Pana, ale musieli to ukrywać i grać poszkodowanych, którzy zrozumieli swój błąd. Dlatego też nie mogli skierować na siebie gniewu Wybawiciela, za którego uważano Pottera. Musieli działać dyskretnie i starać się osiągnąć swoją wcześniejszą pozycję w społeczeństwie, która została zachwiana po bitwie i ogłoszeniu ich przestępstw.

Mogli zmienić strony i walczyć w ostatecznej bitwie przeciw swojemu Panu, ale wciąż popełnili wiele zbrodni będąc wcześniej Śmierciożercami. Musieli oddać swoje majątki, niektórym odebrano różdżki na pewien okres czasu, a inni zostali umieszczeni w areszcie domowym. Wiele uważało, że to zbyt łagodne kary, ale nic nie można było na to poradzić. Przeważająca ilość z oskarżonych osób pochodziła ze starożytnych rodzin, które miały wielki wpływ na arenę polityczną Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie można było umieścić tak wielu potężnych osób w więzieniu.

Być może właśnie te ograniczenia na niegdyś wpływowych ludziach były katalizatorem następujących wydarzeń w Hogwarcie.

OoO

  
Draco siedział przy stole z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, którzy przeżyli wojnę lub nie zostali wysłani za granicę. Ich rocznik bardzo się przerzedził. Pozostałe lata też nie były zbyt liczne. Łatwo można było zauważyć, że są najmniej licznym domem. Byli również nerwowi i ostrożni. Po upadku Czarnego Pana stali się obiektem różnych ataków. Sami nie pozostawiali dłużnymi, ale musieli być ostrożni. Tak jak rodzice, zachowywali pozory, bo większość z nich, po obsadzeniu ojców w areszcie, została głowami rodziny. Musieli teraz reprezentować swój ród na zewnątrz, czerpiąc jedynie pewne wskazówki z listów, które wysyłały im rodziny.

Dlatego też, gdy w Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiał trzepot sowich skrzydeł, każdy ze Ślizgonów odstawił talerz ze śniadaniem na bok, czekając, aż ptak podleci do nich. Jedna z czarnych sów o nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu usiadła przed Draco. Chłopak ostrożnie i delikatnie odwinął list. Nauczył się z wcześniejszego doświadczenia, że jeśli sowa uzna, że jest zbyt brutalny, dziobnie jego palce aż do krwi. Po podjęciu listu, ptak obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem i odleciał. Draco spokojnie i lekko zdenerwowany otworzył list. Ojciec od jakiegoś czasu wspominał, że Draco musi myśleć o swojej przyszłości i godnie reprezentować rodzinę na arenie politycznej. Teraz, pod koniec roku, mógł wreszcie sprecyzować swoje wymogi co do syna.

Nie przedłużając, Draco zaczął czytać list.

 _Draco,_  
_  
Zważając na sytuację, w której znalazła się nasza rodzina, po skończeniu swojej edukacji przejmiesz obowiązki głowy rodziny. Będziesz reprezentował nazwisko Malfoy, tak jak przystało na dziedzica. Przed powierzeniem Ci części naszych udziałów w największych przedsięwzięciach, chcę się upewnić, że dojrzałeś do tej odpowiedzialności. Chcę wiedzieć, czy twój spryt i przebiegłość sprawi, że znów znajdziemy się na salonach czy czeka nas stagnacja._

 _Przygotowałem dla ciebie test. Zakończysz swoją edukację w Hogwarcie w ciągu trzech miesięcy. W tym czasie musisz wymyślić jak zarobić 1000 galeonów. Możesz się posłużyć każdymi sposobami, by uzyskać tę kwotę. Jeśli Ci się to nie uda, będziesz reprezentował rodzinę na zewnątrz, ale finansami zajmie się wyznaczony przeze mnie człowiek._  
_  
Czekam na Twój kolejny list, w którym umieścisz ogólny zarys swojego pomysłu._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

Draco spokojnie odłożył list na bok, choć wewnętrznie panikował. Miał w niecałe trzy miesiące wymyślić i zrealizować sposób, by zarobić przynajmniej 1000 galeonów, a jeśli nie podoła temu zadaniu będzie głową rodziny tylko z nazwy. Nie będzie mógł podejmować żadnych decyzji związanych z finansami. Nie będzie w stanie uwolnić się spod wpływu ojca. Wciąż będzie marionetką w jego rękach.

Po upadku Czarnego Pana miał nadzieję usamodzielnić się. Kontrola nad rodzinnym majątkiem bardzo by mu w tym pomogła, jednak teraz może to być niemożliwe. Dopóki nie zakończy edukacji, ojciec może zdecydować, że chce kogoś innego do prowadzenia rodzinnych interesów. Musi koniecznie coś wymyślić.

— Na Morganę, to robi się już żałosne.

Wytrącony ze swoich przemyśleń, Draco podniósł głowę i podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Pansy. Ujrzał Pottera, siedzącego obok swojej szlamowatej przyjaciółki, będącego przerażonym ilością listów leżących przed nim. Tak było każdego ranka. Potter dostawał dziesiątki wiadomości od swoich wielbicieli, propozycji matrymonialnych, zaproszeń na bale i obiady. To wszystko sprawiało, że uczniowie, którzy chcieli również uzyskać jego uwagę stawali się zazdrośni. Z większą niż zazwyczaj nachalnością starali się porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Wielu czarodziejów chciało mieć powiązania z tymi osobami, które miały wygląd, znajomości, moc, władzę czy pieniądze. Potter był bardziej pożądany niż inni ze względu na jego status bohatera, ale niektórzy rozumiejąc, że mają małe szanse uzyskać przychylność Złotego Chłopca, starali się nawiązać kontakty gdzieś indziej.

Każda czystokrwista rodzina była pożądana w pewnym okresie czasu. Wszyscy mniej istotni czarodzieje chcieli uzyskać ich uwagę. Porozmawiać z nimi, licząc na to, że wystarczająco ich zaintrygują, by zostali oni ich patronatami. Gdyby tylko istniała jakoś możliwość, by czarodzieje płacili za spotkania z ważnymi osobistościami...

Malfoy uśmiechnął się nagle i rozejrzał po sali. Nawet po wojnie i w ich niestabilnej sytuacji, wielu ludzi chciałoby mieć go za przyjaciela. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się również inni, którzy z racji swego stanu musieli pogodzić się z uciążliwą obecnością niektórych ludzi. Mógł ich wszystkich wykorzystać i zgromadzić odpowiednią ilość środków.

— Blaise — zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.

— Tak, Draco? — spytał chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety, którą czytał.

— Wspominałeś kiedyś, że mugole posiadają pewne kluby, gdzie mogą spotkać się odpłatne z innymi ludźmi, którzy będą ich zabawiać i poświęcą im odpowiednią uwagę.

Zaintrygowany Blaise odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na Draco, który wciąż wpatrywał się w Pottera z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

— Masz na myśli klub z hostami?

— Tak. Możesz mi więcej opowiedzieć o jego funkcjonowaniu?

— Co znowu wymyśliłeś, Draco? — Pansy wtrąciła się do rozmowy, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Malfoya. Chłopak potrafił czasami wymyślić idiotyczną rzecz, a ona musiała dopilnować szczegółów tak, by cokolwiek wymyślił nie stało się na końcu klęską.

— Mam zamiar spełnić wymagania postawione przede mną przez mojego ojca, a wy mi w tym pomożecie. — Uśmiechnął się. — A teraz chcę usłyszeć więcej o tych klubach i o ich zasadach.

Blaise, wzdychając, zaczął dokładnie opisywać kluby, starając się powiedzieć wszystko, co o nich wiedział. Znając Draco nie zadowoliłby się szczątkowymi informacjami. Pansy przysunęła się do nich, podejrzewając, że cokolwiek wymyślił Malfoy ta rozmowa jest istotna dla realizacji jego pomysłu.

OoO

  
— Severusie...

— Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o sprawach szkoły, będziesz mnie tytułować odpowiednio — przerwał mu mistrz eliksirów.

Stał przed swoim chrześniakiem, który zaledwie kilka chwil temu przedstawił mu absurdalny pomysł przekształcenia szkoły w coś na kształt domu uciech.

— Dobrze. — Draco wziął oddech i wyprostował się, wpatrując się przez chwilę w swoje notatki. — Profesorze Snape, nie rozumiem, czemu to miałoby się nie udać. Zebrałem dane z różnych domów. Większość uczniów, nie tylko płci żeńskiej, uznało to za dobry pomysł. Wiele z nich wyraziło chęć zapłaty, by móc spędzić czas ze swoimi... idolami. — Chłopak skrzywił się przy ostatnim słowie. — Jedyne, co potrzebuję to wyrażenie zgody dwóch lub trzech nauczycieli i pomieszczenia, które będę mógł przystosować do swoich potrzeb — powiedział niemal na jednym wydechu Draco.

— Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że profesorowie zgodzą się na ten absurdalny pomysł? — wycedził, spoglądając jeszcze raz na pergamin, który podsunął mu Malfoy. Zawierał on konspekt jego idiotycznego pomysłu.

— Wystarczy go tylko odpowiednio przedstawić. Chciałem być przed tobą szczery, dlatego też powiedziałem wszystko, co się kryje za tym pomysłem. Miałem nadzieję, że jako głowa mojego domu, a również ze względu na nasze relacje, docenisz ten gest i pomożesz go zrealizować. — Draco wyprostował się i obserwował uważnie Snape’a, który jeszcze raz prześledził wzrokiem zapisy na pergaminie.

— Nic ci to nie pomoże, dopóki nie będziesz miał odpowiednich współpracowników — powiedział spokojnie Severus.

Coraz bardziej był przychylny się zgodzić. Nie dlatego, że ten pomysł mu się podobał, ale mógł trochę się zabawić, obserwując jak uczniowie próbują za pieniądze zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych, robiąc z siebie przy okazji głupców.

— Wiem o tym.

— Będziesz potrzebować ludzi z różnych domów. Slytherin nigdy nie był popularny wśród innych, a po wojnie sytuacja się nie poprawiła. Będziesz musiał nauczyć się pracować z półkrwi i mugolami. Jeśli nawet nie wybierzesz ich na swoich pracowników, to nie możesz odmówić im usługi — tłumaczył Snape.

— Wiem. — Draco ledwo powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem. — Już o tym myślałem. Jestem świadomy, że będę musiał utrzymywać kontakty z kimś, kto jest poniżej moich standardów.

— Jeśli będziesz ukazywać takie niezadowolenie przy mugolaczce, a ona się poskarży, to dyrektor zakaże tego w ciągu paru godzin.

— Nie, jeśli jego ulubieniec będzie dla mnie pracować.

Snape uniósł jedną brew, kierując całą swoją uwagę na chłopaka.

— Kogo masz na myśli? — zapytał, choć znał już odpowiedź.

— Jego Złoty Chłopiec. Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata. Harry Potter. Jeśli będzie dla mnie pracować, to dyrektor, a także inni profesorowie, zgodzą się na mój pomysł. Przymkną również oko na niektóre nieścisłości. Także będzie on moją główną atrakcją. Tłumy będą się o niego bić.

Draco obserwował reakcję mistrza eliksirów. Tak jak podejrzewał, Snape był dość poruszony faktem, że Potter mógłby pracować w takim interesie. Inni mogli powiedzieć, że czarodziej wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale Draco po wielu latach nauczył się dostrzegać pewne szczegóły. Co prawda, nie mógł jeszcze powiedzieć czy Snape jest poruszony, zły czy zdenerwowany, gdy mężczyzna chciał to ukryć. Jednak, gdy mistrz eliksirów był naprawdę poruszony i nie pilnował tak swoich odruchów, to jego źrenice się rozszerzały, a palce kurczyły się, tak jak teraz.

— A jak masz zamiar przekonać Pottera, by z tobą współpracował? — spytał po dłuższej chwili.

— Oczywiście za pomocą mojej charyzmy i uroku. Potter mi się nie oprze.

Oblicze Snape stało się surowsze.

— Jeśli uda ci się przekonać Pottera, to podpiszę zgodę i postaram się, by inni profesorowie również to zrobili.

— Dziękuję, profesorze Snape.

Draco ukłonił się i wycofał do wyjścia. Musiał teraz pokonać największą przeszkodę w realizacji swojego pomysłu. Musiał przekonać niektórych ludzi, by zgodzili się dla niego pracować. Musiał przekonać do tego zwłaszcza Pottera.

OoO

  
Harry szedł opuszczonym korytarzem. Z konieczności, musiał się nauczyć wszystkich korytarzy i skrótów znajdujących się w zamku. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta, nagle wszyscy chcieli z nim porozmawiać i umówić się na randkę. Nie miał nawet chwili spokoju. Nie mógł zamienić spokojnie słowa z przyjaciółmi, pójść normalnie na lekcje czy obiad. Nie, on musiał się oddzielać od wszystkich i biec, jakby gonili go Śmierciożercy, by uniknąć fanów. Czy te dziewczyny naprawdę nie rozumiały, że chce odpocząć od tego wszystkiego i dojść do siebie po wojnie? Nie mogły zrozumieć, że wiele osób straciło życie, bliskich i zdrowie podczas walk? Naprawdę musiały zachowywać się w ten sposób.

Wzdychając, odgarnął włosy z oczu. Od jakiegoś czasu ich nie ścinał i teraz wciąż opadały mu na twarz. Z chęcią wziąłby nożyczki i je skrócił, ale Hermiona powiedziała, że jest mu o wiele lepiej w długich. Musiał się z nią zgodzić. Włosy już nie stały mu na wszystkie strony i przede wszystkim zasłaniały mu tę przeklętą bliznę. Musiał po prostu przetrwać ten niewygodny etap, gdy jego włosy nie były ni to krótkie ni to długie.

— Potter.

Spiął się, gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Z niechęcią odwrócił się, by zmierzyć się z najmniej spodziewaną przez niego osobą.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — zapytał z odrazą. Co prawda, Malfoyowie zmienili strony przed ostateczną bitwą, ale nie znaczy, że nagle stali się przyjaciółmi.

— Chcę porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie. Jestem pewien, że będziesz zainteresowany. — Draco zbliżył się do niego z uśmiechem.

— Nie będę miał z tobą żadnych wspólnych interesów. — Harry cofnął się i sięgnął instynktownie po różdżkę.

— Nie ufasz mi? — Draco zmrużył oczy, patrząc uważnie na jego rękę, która znajdowała się przy kieszeni, gdzie znajdowała się różdżka.

— Tak.

Ślizgon przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Dobrze, jak chcesz. — Minął go idąc dalej korytarzem. — Chciałem tylko ci zaproponować sposób ograniczenia twoich kontaktów z niechcianymi ludźmi, a także coś, co sprawi, że ludzie przestaną myśleć o wojnie i znów zaczną żyć szkolnym życiem.

Harry przygryzł wargę, myśląc nad słowami Ślizgona. Nie licząc oszalałych fanek, które chciały teraz zwrócić na siebie uwagę tych, którzy mieli wielki wpływ na wynik bitwy, uczniowie byli przygnębieni. Niby była radość z odniesionego zwycięstwa, ale było to odrobinę udawane. Przypadłoby się coś, co mogłoby sprawić, że uczniowie zaczęliby myśleć o czymś innym. Co mogłoby ich zająć na pewien czas i rozbawić oraz zaintrygować. Istotnym pytaniem było, czy zaufa Ślizgonowi i zgodzi się na to, co wymyślił, mając jedynie wątpliwe zapewnienie, że to pomoże innym.

Niestety, Harry nawet po zakończeniu wojny nie pozbył się swego kompleksu bohatera, dlatego też odpowiedział tak, a nie inaczej:

— Tak, zgadzam się.

— Dobrze. — Draco uśmiechnął się z poczuciem wyższości. — Wszystkie szczegóły omówimy jutro wieczorem w opuszczanej klasie na trzecim piętrze, gdy wszyscy inni przybędą.

— Jacy wszyscy inni? Malfoy! — krzyknął za odchodzącym chłopakiem.

Draco nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki Pottera. Miał teraz do wysłania kilka listów z prośbami, które niektórzy nazwaliby szantażem lub propozycjami przekupstwa. Następnego dnia przed zachodem słońca, będzie miał wszystkich potrzebnych ludzi.

OoO

  
Następnego dnia, Harry pojawił się w umówionym miejscu, jednak nie wiedział, w jakiej klasie ma odbyć się spotkanie. Czuł się również niepewny. Nie podobały mu się ostatnie słowa Malfoya o innych. Jeśli Ślizgon zaplanowałby pułapkę, miał małe szanse na wygraną przeciwko zorganizowanej grupie. Mógł, co prawda, poprosić Rona i Hermionę żeby z nim przyszli, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, gdy zauważył przytulających się przyjaciół na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Wyglądali na takich spokojnych, że nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Już i tak zabrał im wiele czasu, niech się cieszą sobą, gdy mają taką możliwość.

— Jest nasz spóźnialski.

Poderwał zaskoczony głowę, patrząc na Pansy, która stała kilka metrów przed nim. Dał się jej zaskoczyć. Mogła go spokojnie przekląć, gdy był pogrążony w myślach.

— Co tutaj robisz? — spytał ostro, zaciskając dłoń na różdżkę.

— Draco nic ci nie mówił? — Gdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, pokręciła głową. — Oczywiście. Może być bardzo inteligentny i przebiegły, ale zapomina o szczegółach, gdy jest zbyt podekscytowany. — Przyjrzała się dokładnie Harry’emu, który wciąż stał sztywno w pewnej odległości od niej. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz naszego zaufania i nie uciekniesz przy najmniejszych trudnościach.

— Nie jestem tchórzem. — Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed krzykiem. Nigdy nie był za dobry w utrzymywaniu emocji na wodzy, ale po współpracy ze Snapem nauczył się je trochę kontrolować. — Wiesz o tym.

Nawiązywał do bitwy, gdy z małą grupką innych uczniów i profesorów stanął naprzeciwko Śmierciożercom, którzy wdarli się do zamku. W tamtym momencie, tylko nieliczni zdecydowali się na początku walczyć. Ich grupa odniosła w tamtym czasie poważne rany — Harry miał bliznę rozciągającą się od żeber aż do biodra, Luna miała oparzenie na lewej stronie twarzy. Snape, który wtedy ujawnił się jako szpieg, został poważnie zraniony w dłoń. Być może właśnie to, że nie ulegli przed Śmierciożercami mimo ran, a być może również to, że dołączył do nich profesor, którego podejrzewano raczej o konszachty z mroczną stroną sprawiło, że inni uczniowie również zaczęli walczyć. Udało im się wtedy obronić bezbronnych i Harry mógł zmierzyć się z największym wrogiem — Czarnym Panem.

— Wiem — powiedziała spokojnie Pansy, przybierając wyraz twarzy podobny do współczucia, jakby współczuła mu z powodu ran i tego, co przeszedł. Harry nie chciał współczucia. Przeżył i wielu innych również, to było ważne.

— Gdzie jest Malfoy? —zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

— W klasie, wraz z innymi. — Widząc, że chłopak spiął się na te słowa, wyjaśniła: — Spokojnie Potter, to nie jest żadna pułapka. Jesteś potrzebny do zrealizowania planu Draco, dlatego nie masz co się martwić o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Jednakże potrzebujemy również innych ludzi, dlatego też będziesz zachowywał się odpowiednio i pozwolisz się zaprowadzić na miejsce spotkania. — Odwróciła się do niego plecami, choć nie uszło uwadze Harry’ego, że automatycznie się spięła w oczekiwaniu na atak.

— Nie martw się. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie atakuję od tyłu swoich przeciwników — powiedział, podążając za nią.

— Bo jesteś Gryfonem — prychnęła dziewczyna.

— Nie, bo uważam, że mogę z nimi wygrać w uczciwej walce.

Pansy odwróciła głowę spoglądając na niego z uwagą. Zastanawiała się, ile właściwie mocy miał Potter. Były plotki, że jego magia została wzmocniona przed bitwą, ale chłopak pokonał Czarnego Pana, gdy jeszcze nie wyrósł z pieluch, a później kilkakrotnie podczas ich szkolnych lat. Ile tak właściwie mocy miał Potter i czy tylko grał głupiego, lub nie potrafił wykorzystać swojego potencjału.

Nie chciała się przekonać o tym na własnej skórze, ale może postarać się nawiązać z nim lepszy kontakt. Będzie miała na to lepszą szansę niż inne uczennice, które będą płacić za taką możliwość.  
  
— To ta klasa — powiedziała, podchodząc do niepozornych drzwi. — Tylko nie wariuj jak ich zobaczysz — mruknęła ciszej, otwierając je.

Harry ostrożnie wszedł za nią.

OoO

  
— Harry...

—...mój brachu!

Gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg, znalazł się w ramionach bliźniaków, których nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w Hogwarcie.

— Fred, George?! Co wy tu robicie? — Po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, przytulił ich mocno.

— Zostaliśmy zaproszeni...

—...przez pewną fretkę... — Obok nich zabrzmiał niezadowolony pomruk, ale oni nie zwracali na to uwagi.

—... by uczestniczyć w pewnym projekcie...

—... a jeśli to daje nam możliwość powrotu do Hogwartu...

—... to się zgodziliśmy. — Wyjaśnili, przerywając sobie nawzajem. Niektórzy mogliby uznać to za denerwujące, ale Harry uważał to za ich urok.

— A czy mnie również tak radośnie powitasz?

Harry uwolnił się z uścisku bliźniaków i spojrzał na inną osobę w pomieszczeniu, która stała koło nich z uśmiechem. Był to wysoki, szeroki w barach, krzepki chłopak o kilka lat starszy od niego. Uśmiechał się do Harry’ego szeroko, a jego oczy płonęły entuzjazmem. Właśnie ten płomień uświadomił chłopakowi z kim ma do czynienia.

— Oliver? —zapytał dla pewności.

— Ten sam. — Wood objął go i potargał mu włosy. — Wydoroślałeś, ale wciąż jesteś niski.

— Wybacz, że nie jestem taki wielki jak niektórzy. — Prychnął, udając oburzenie. Cieszył się jednak, widząc swoich starych kolegów z domu.

— Harry, też tu jesteś?

— Neville? — Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zaskoczony. W kącie stał jego współlokator, który rozglądał się dookoła niepewnie.

— Wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy? —zapytał nieśmiało.

— Nie wiem, ale myślę, że wszystko zaraz stanie się jasne. — Powędrował spojrzeniem do Malfoya, który opierał się o ścianę w najdalszym kącie i rozmawiał z ożywieniem z Pansy. — Malfoy! — krzyknął, a Ślizgon uniósł głowę. — Wyjaśnij, po co nas wszystkich zaprosiłeś — rozkazał.

— Zaraz to zrobię, jak tylko przedstawię inne osoby.

Harry zauważył innych w pokoju, ale nie zwracał na nich zbytniej uwagi, bo jak na razie uznał, że nie stanowią oni zagrożenia. Mógł jednak poznać ich nazwiska.

— Gryfonów pewnie znasz, ale innych nie. — Wskazał na Olivera. — Oliver Wood, dwudziestojednoletni, półkrwi z niebieskimi oczami i brązowymi włosami. Z wyglądu osiłek lubiący brutalne sporty. Typ sportowca. — Oliver, słysząc ten opis, skrzywił się odrobinę.

— Następnie Fred i George Weasleyowie. Lat dziewiętnaście, czystokrwiści z rudymi włosami i brązowymi włosami, jak każdy Weasley. — Draco zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na ich włosy. — Znani dowcipnisie w Hogwarcie, którzy nie biorą nic na poważnie, ale niektórym taki typ się podoba, a inni są zafascynowani ich głęboką relacją, jako bliźnięta.

— Czyżbyś...

—... coś sugerował? —zapytali pół żartem, pół serio. Nie było wiadomo, czy chcą wyśmiać Ślizgona czy może go przekląć.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się do nich i odwrócił się do Neville’a, który drgnął nerwowo.

—Neville Longbottom, czystokrwisty, który nie radzi sobie dobrze z niczym oprócz zielarstwa. Zaskakująco okazał swoją wartość podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Niektórzy uznają go za... słodkiego. — Malfoy niemal zakrztusił się przy ostatnim słowie, a Neville zaczerwienił się niczym piwonia.

— Ja... ja...

— Nieważne. — Draco otrząsnął się po ostatniej wypowiedzi i skierował swój wzrok na chłopaka, który trzymał się na uboczu. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego z faktu, że znalazł się tu w pokoju z innymi. — Teraz czas na naszego jedynego Puchona, Zachariasza Smitha. Siedemnaście lat, blondyn, półkrwi. Jest kimś w typie upierdliwego, złego chłopca. Dziewczyny będą chciały sprowadzić go na dobrą drogę.

—Nie jestem upierdliwy — odpowiedział.

—Taaaa...

—... jasne. – Fred i George skomentowali jego wypowiedź.

Zachariasz chciał im coś odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, jak bliźniacy z niego żartowali po jego komentarzach o Gwardii Dumbledore, bo postanowił milczeć.

— Teraz nasi inteligentni chłopcy — powiedział z przekąsem Malfoy, wskazując na dwóch chłopaków stojących najbliżej grupy Ślizgonów. — Czystokrwiści, Anthony Goldstein, lat siedemnaście i Roger Davies, lat dziewiętnaście. — Ostatni z wymienionych chłopców uśmiechnął się promienie i pomachał dłonią do wszystkich. Niektórzy się skrzywili. Davies w czasie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie był idolem większości dziewczyn i chłopak lubił się tym przechwalać. — A teraz najważniejsi... — Draco stanął wśród swoich współdomowników—Ślizgoni. Teodor Nott, siedemnastolatek, czystokrwisty. Samotnik i marzyciel. Niedostępny i owiany nutką tajemnicy. — Czarnowłosy chłopak, wyglądający dość mizernie, uniósł głowę spoglądając na wszystkich i uznając ich obecność. — Blaise Zabini, również czystokrwisty, podrywacz. — Draco opisał szybko drugiego chłopaka. Każdy mógł stwierdzić, że Blaise mógł konkurować urodą z Rogerem.

Zabini był czarnoskórym chłopakiem z wydatnymi kościami policzkowymi i podłużnymi, skośnymi oczami. Miał wokół siebie tę charakterystyczną czystokrwistą aurę. Trzymał się prosto z lekko zadartą głową, patrząc dookoła tak, jakby wszyscy inni byli pod nim.

— Witam — przywitał się z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Tak, można było zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczyny walczyły o jego uwagę.

— A teraz ja — powiedział Malfoy, zwracając na siebie ponownie uwagę. — Draco Malfoy, spadkobierca jednej z najbardziej szlacheckich rodzin. Wysoki, ze srebrnymi włosami i błękitnymi oczami, z nienagannymi manierami i oszałamiającą figurą.— Sugestywnie przesunął dłońmi po swoim ciele — Typ księcia.

W tym momencie Fred i George nie wytrzymali — zaczęli się głośno śmiać.

— A nie przypadkiem bufon?

— A może jeszcze lepiej, fretka? — zadali pytania, wciąż chichocząc i trzymając się nawzajem, jakby bliskość bliźniaka powstrzymywała przed upadkiem na podłogę.

Malfoy zarumienił się i spojrzał surowo na bliźniaków, którzy widząc ten wzrok zaczęli jeszcze głośniej rechotać. To już było za wiele dla Ślizgona. Sięgnął po różdżkę z zamiarem przeklęcia tych głupich Gryfonów, ale nie spełnił swego zamiaru.

— Nie radzę ci, Malfoy.

Harry wysunął się trochę do przodu, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę. Starał się trzymać wzrok na każdej z przebywających w pokoju osóbb, a w szczególności na Malfoyu.

— I oto nasza gwiazda — powiedział z przekąsem Draco, opuszczając różdżkę. — Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, po to by zwyciężyć Czarnego Pana i uratować Magiczny Świat — z sarkazmem przedstawił chłopaka. — Siedemnaście lat, półkrwi, czarne włosy, które nigdy nie wiedziały grzebienia i zabójcze zielone oczy... — przy tym słowie Harry uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, a inni pokiwali zgodnie głową. Potter miał niesamowite oczy... — …dość niski i wychudzony. Żadnego gustu, jeśli chodzi o stroje.

Draco skrzywił się, spoglądając od góry do dołu na Gryfona. Harry ubierał się co prawda lepiej niż kiedyś, ale dalej nie wiedział jak dobrać materiały, kolor czy krój ubrania, by wydobyć swoje atuty. Będą musieli to wkrótce zmienić.

— Pomimo wielu wad, jest najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem w tym dziesięcioleciu. Będzie naszą gwiazdą, dzięki której będziemy mieli klientów — dokończył z uśmiechem.

— Że co?! — krzyknął Harry. — W co ty pogrywasz, Malfoy? — Harry był pewny, że nie chce być żadną „gwiazdą” w pomyśle Ślizgona.

— Może ja to wyjaśnię.

Jedyna dziewczyna w pomieszczeniu wysunęła się do przodu tak, by stanąć na środku pokoju. Dzięki temu wszyscy doskonale ją widzieli, a jednocześnie była bardziej narażona na jakikolwiek atak. Musiała być tego świadoma, bo trzymała dłoń blisko kieszeni, gdzie znajdowała się różdżka i upewniła się, żeby to jej współdomownicy stali za nią i tam, gdzie miałaby najmniejsze szanse odeprzeć atak.

— I dziękuję Dray, że mnie przedstawiłeś — zwróciła się chłodnym tonem do chłopaka, który wykonał przepraszający ukłon.

— Wybacz, księżniczko. Po prostu uznałem, że nic, co powiem, nie będzie adekwatne do opisu twojej wspaniałej osobowości.

Dziewczyna wciąż na niego patrzyła nic nie mówiąc, ale można było zauważyć cień uśmiechu na jej ustach. Po chwili, odwróciła się do innych. Harry przez tę jedną chwilę pomyślał, że jej relacje z Draco przypominają trochę jego i Hermiony, nie licząc tego, że Hermiona nigdy nie próbowała się z nim umówić.

— Jeśli mnie znacie to wiecie, że nazywam się Pansy Parkinson. Siedemnastolatka, czystokrwista i przyjaciółka tych oto — wskazała na trójkę Ślizgonów, którzy uśmiechnęli się do niej, skinęli głową lub, jak w przypadku Notta, uprzejme zignorowali. — Zastanawiacie się, czemu Draco was tutaj wezwał. Pozwólcie, że wszystko wyjaśnię. Z powodu wojny wielu uczniów straciło chęć do życia. Cieszą się, że to już koniec, ale wciąż czują się niepewnie. Nie wiedzą, co ze sobą zrobić. Zachowują się jak...

— Duchy — mruknął Harry, pesząc się, gdy dziewczyna, tak jak inni, spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Tak, jak duchy. Snują się z kąta w kąt udając, że wszystko jest dobrze. Dlatego też postanowiliśmy zainicjować projekt, jakiego jeszcze Hogwart nie wiedział.

— I nic z tego nie będziecie mieli? —spytał Zachariasz.

— To nie powinno cię obchodzić— odpowiedział Malfoy. — Pamiętaj, że jesteś mi coś winien. — Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę i kiwnął głową, nie odzywając się więcej.

— I co to niby ma być, że potrzebujecie nas wszystkich? — Harry’emu coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało.

— Już bym to wyjaśniła, gdyby nie przerwano mi brutalnie. — Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. — To, jak was przedstawił Draco, stanowi już pewną wskazówkę tego, co będziecie robić. To będą wasze rangi.

Wszyscy nagle sobie przypomnieli jak ostatecznie określił ich Ślizgon: Sportowiec, Dowcipne Bliźnięta, Słodki, Zły Chłopiec, Inteligentni Chłopcy, Samotnik, Podrywacz i Gwiazda. Jednak nic im to nie mówiło.

— Mamy już zgodę profesorów oraz dyrektora, mamy również już miejsce, z którego możemy skorzystać. Jedyne, co jest potrzebne to zgoda niektórych z was. — Po grymasie pojedynczych osób, Harry domyślił się, że nie mieli oni innego wyboru niż zgodzenie się na to, tak jak Zachariasz.  
  
— Wciąż...

—... nie powiedziałaś....

—... co to...

—...będzie. — Tym razem to bliźniacy przerwali dziewczynie, która westchnęła z rezygnacją.

— To będzie klub kawalerów. Uczniowie będą płacić za to, żeby móc z wami porozmawiać, spędzić czas i być przez was obsłużonymi.

— Chcesz, żebyśmy sprzedawali swoje ciała? — Tym razem głos zabrał Roger. Nie wyglądał jednak na złego, tylko na zaintrygowanego.

— Nie. — Draco stanął tuż obok Pansy. — Nie myślałem o niczym tak wulgarnym. Będą to kulturalne spotkania w wydzielonych pawilonach, że nikt inny oprócz was i waszej klientki nie będzie widział ani słyszał, co się dzieje. I pomimo tego, że będzie to płatna usługa, nikt nie będzie od was wymagał kontaktu cielesnego, jeśli sami nie będziecie tego chcieli.

— Czyli nie jest to nielegalne, jeśli będziecie chcieli pieprzyć się ze swoim klientem — wtrącił się Zabini.

— Blaise. — Nott spojrzał na swojego współdomownika, który skrzywił się.

— Ja tylko uświadamiałem ich, że jeśli będą tego chcieli, to nie jest to zabronione. — Oparł się o ścianę, nic już więcej nie mówiąc. Nott jeszcze chwilę na niego patrzył, by później kiwnąć głową Draco, który odwzajemnił gest.

— Dla mnie to wciąż jest prostytucja — powiedział Harry, wzdrygając się wewnętrznie na pomysł, że jakieś dziewczyny odpłatnie próbowałyby się dostać do jego spodni, a on nie miałby szans na ucieczkę.

— No nie wiem, Harry. — Oliver po raz pierwszy zabrał głos. — To wydaje się całkiem interesujące. Mógłbym znów spędzić trochę czasu w Hogwarcie, porozmawiać ze starymi przyjaciółmi, pozwiedzać stare miejsca. Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć więcej szczegółów. Chciałbym być pewny, że profesorowie nie będą mieć nic przeciwko byłym studentom kręcącym się w pobliżu, a również tego, że żadna dziewczyna mnie nie zaatakuje.

— A także...

—... jakie korzyści...

—... osiągniemy?

— Każdy z was dostanie 5% wygenerowanych przez siebie dochodów.

— Czemu mamy zarabiać tak mało? — spytał z uśmiechem Oliver.

— Ponieważ to my przyszykujemy sale, wybierzemy wam garderobę, zmienimy fryzurę i nauczymy odpowiednich manier. Spędzimy nad tym dość dużo czasu, za który nam zapłacicie — powiedział Draco, jakby to było oczywiste. — Te umiejętności przydadzą się wam w późniejszym okresie, nie tylko na salonach, ale także na różnych spotkaniach biznesowych. Wiele rodzin ceni znajomość dobrych manier, a kto nie zna ich lepiej niż Ślizgoni, którzy zostali w nich wychowani.  
  
— Chcesz zmienić nas w Ślizgonów, którzy na twoją korzyść będą bawić innych. — Harry zacisnął dłonie. — Nie zgadzam się na to. — Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

Nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego słuchać. Nie pozwoli, by inni decydowali jak ma się ubierać i jak zachowywać, tylko po to, by na nim zarobić.

— Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, to profesorowie nie wyrażą na to zgody. Dyrektor zaakceptował ten pomysł, tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz w nim uczestniczył.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie mam zamiaru być waszą zabawką. — Już sięgał klamki, gdy głos Nevilla go zatrzymał.

— Harry... to może być dobry pomysł.

— Żartujesz ze mnie, Neville? —zapytał zaskoczony Harry, zaciskając dłoń na klamce. — Nie możesz być poważny, że chcesz z nimi współpracować. Oni chcą zrobić z nas swoje zabawki. — Wskazał na Ślizgonów, którzy udawali niewiniątka. Nie miał zamiaru nabrać się na te ich niewinne minki.

— Wiem, że mogą... — Longobottom spojrzał na Draco, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Wzdrygnął się. — Mogą to uważać za zabawę, ale nauczą nas dobrych manier oraz odpowiednich zachowań przy innych ludziach. — Wyprostował się, mówiąc głośniej i mocniej. — Wychowali się na zasadach czystokrwistych rodzin, które są wciąż stosowane w wyższych kręgach. Wiedzą jak się zachować i jak odeprzeć niechcianą uwagę. Z łatwością potrafią manipulować innymi, ale jednocześnie dostrzegają, gdy ktoś inny próbuje tych sztuczek na nich. Harry... — spojrzał na przyjaciela —... ty nie masz tych umiejętności. Jeśli wyjedziesz z Hogwartu, będziesz jak nieświadome jagnię wśród węży.

— Wtedy mogę unikać życia politycznego — prychnął Harry. — I tak nie miałem zamiaru wtrącać się w pracę ministerstwa. Wręcz przeciwnie, chcę żeby dali mi spokój.

— Harry... — Neville pokręcił głową —... nie unikniesz innych. Każdy będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać. Będziesz zmuszony uczestniczyć w balach i innych oficjalnych spotkaniach. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale nie uciekniesz przed tym.

— Wtedy będę lwem wśród węży — powiedział buntowniczo Harry.

— Nawet lew zostanie pokonany przez grupę węży. Wystarczy odrobinę jadu wstrzykniętego tam i tu, a lew stanie się coraz słabszy, aż w końcu upadnie, a węże będą tryumfować. — Pansy ponownie zabrała głos.

— Nie zapominaj, że już pokonałem grupę węży.

— Tak, ale to były inne okoliczności — odparła spokojnie, niewzruszona agresywnym tonem chłopaka. — To była walka, w której ty posiadasz wrodzone umiejętności. — Delikatnie się skrzywiła, jakby fakt, że Gryfon był w czymś lepszy od Ślizgonów osobiście ją obrażał. — Jednak nie masz żadnego obycia, jeśli chodzi o tradycje i zwyczaje panujące wśród wyższych rodów. Nie widzisz oczywistych zawiłości i nie posiadasz żadnego czaru, którym uwiódłbyś polityków. Nauczymy cię wszystkiego, a ty jedynie musisz się zgodzić być atrakcją naszego przedsięwzięcia. — Przemawiała spokojnie, bacznie obserwując wszystkie emocje na twarzy Pottera.

Był on jak otwarta księga. Było to przydatne w tej chwili, ale zanim pozwolą mu obsługiwać klientki, będą musieli go nauczyć maskować uczucia, a przynajmniej obrzydzenie czy niesmak.

— Co o tym myślicie? — Harry jeszcze się z tym nie pogodził, ale powoli się uginał.

— Miło będzie wrócić do Hogwartu — powtórzył Oliver. — A sezon i tak rozpocznie się dopiero w czerwcu. Mogę w tym czasie pozwiedzać stare kąty.— Wzruszył z uśmiechem ramionami.

— To będzie...

—.... świetna zabawa! — George i Fred przytulili się do siebie z psotnym uśmiechem.

Inni stwierdzili po prostu, że i tak nie mają nic do roboty lub nie mają żadnego wyboru, ale to ostatnie było dodane dość cicho.

— Dobrze, zgadzam się — stwierdził z rezygnacją Harry, opuszczając ramiona w poczuciu klęski.

— Świetnie, teraz ustalimy terminy waszej nauki. — Pansy klasnęła i wyciągnęła z torby różne notatki. — Napisałam wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć. — Zaczęła rozdawać arkusze.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc zrezygnowane miny innych chłopaków. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on będzie cierpiał. Spojrzał na swój pergamin i skrzywił się z niesmakiem na to, co widział. Czas do końca szkoły będzie dla niego koszmarem w ten czy inny sposób.

OoO

  
— Potter, wyprostuj się! Łopatki ściągnięte! Klatka i broda do przodu! Nie śpiesz się, spokojny chłód! — W tej chwili rozbrzmiał krzyk i brzdęk tłuczonej porcelany. — Potter!!!

— Kurwa!

Harry siedział na ziemi. Wokół niego był bałagan składający się z kawałków porcelany i rozlanej herbaty. Już od ponad dwóch godzin chodził dookoła z książką na głowie, na której spoczywała filiżanka wypełniona herbatą. Sam nawet nie wiedział, ile razy musiał rzucać na ubrania zaklęcie czyszczące i chłodzące na skórę. W tym czasie, Malfoy stojący koło niego wciąż wykrzykiwał bezsensowne komendy, tak jakby miało mu to pomóc.

— Jak możesz być tak dobrym szukającym, jeśli nie możesz zrobić nawet kilka kroków bez potknięcia się? — warknął Draco.

— Nigdy nie musiałem chodzić z wrzątkiem na głowie — odpyskował Harry, ściągając szatę. Już dawno powinien się jej pozbyć. Tylko mu przeszkadzała.

— Nigdy nie uczyłeś się prawidłowego chodu? — spytał powoli Malfoy, jakby to było poza jego pojęciem.

W ostatnim tygodniu, często używał tego tonu podczas ich spotkań, dotyczących odpowiedniej gestykulacji czy przedstawienia się. Harry do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, że ustawienie dłoni podczas mówienia może obrazić jego rozmówcę. Niestety, Draco bardzo głośno i niemal gniewnymi słowami wytykał wszystkie jego potknięcia i niedociągnięcia.

— A może ty się tego uczyłeś? — spytał Harry, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi.

— Oczywiście. Każda szlachetna rodzina uczy swoje dzieci odpowiedniego obycia od dnia narodzin. Potrafiłem chodzić z książką i trzema filiżankami, gdy miałem siedem lat.

Na udowodnienie swoich słów, chwycił książkę i położywszy ja na głowie wraz z ponownie wypełnioną filiżanką przeszedł przez cały pokój, później delikatnie zawrócił i podszedł do siedzącego Gryfona. Harry bacznie obserwował jego ruchy. Miał już dość poparzeń i przemoczonych ubrań, chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie leży sekret takiego chodzenia.

Malfoy nie szedł, on sunął przez pokój. Jego chłód był delikatny i w pewien sposób pociągający. Nie można było od niego oderwać wzroku.

— Nie chodzisz tak po zamku — powiedział, gdy Malfoy z zadowolonym uśmiechem stanął tuż obok niego.

— Gdyby każdy uczeń potrafił odpowiednio chodzić, to bym tak się poruszał. Niestety, Hogwart przyjmuje także osoby o niewiadomym pochodzeniu... — Harry skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Doceniał fakt, że Malfoy stara się powstrzymać przed bezpośrednim obrażaniem mugolaków —... które biegają po korytarzach i kroczą po nich niczym olbrzymy, nie patrząc na innych. Przy kimś takim my, którzy posiadamy maniery, nie możemy stosować tego, czego nauczyliśmy się od naszych rodziców, bądź nauczycieli. Jednak... — spojrzał na Harry’ego —...gdy będziemy w klubie, zastosujesz wszystko, co ci pokazałem w praktyce. Będziesz chodził tak jak ci pokazałem, zwracać się do klientek tak jak ci powiedziałem i będziesz je adorować tak jak nauczył cię Blaise.

Przy tym ostatnim, Harry wzdrygnął się i zarumienił. Zabini był bezpośredni w swoich wskazówkach. Nigdy nie zapomni jak Ślizgon opisywał, jakimi sposobami można doprowadzić do orgazmu swoją partnerkę lub partnera. Były to bardzo dokładne i obrazowe opisy. Na szczęście Nott, który wszedł w tym momencie do pokoju, uspokoił chłopaka i kazał mu uczyć tego, co Harry powinien wiedzieć. Nawet został w tym samym pokoju, by upewnić się, że znów nie zejdą z tematu. Co prawda, siedział na drugim końcu pokoju, czytając książkę, ale kiedy tylko Blaise znów zaczynał opisywać swoje łóżkowe podboje, piorunował go spojrzeniem.

Harry zastanawiał się, jakie relacje łączą tę dwójkę. Blaise wydawał się żywiołowy i całkiem pozbawiony wstydu — myślący o tym jak zaliczyć kolejną osobę. Za to Nott był spokojny, wręcz wycofany towarzysko. Wolał zaszyć się w kącie i czytać niż uczestniczyć w rozmowach. Mogło się wydawać, że taka postawa czyni go automatycznie ofiarą, ale tak nie było. Kiedy tylko podnosił wzrok znad tekstu i zaczynał coś mówić, wszyscy go słuchali. Nawet Draco czuł do niego pewien respekt. To tak jakby Malfoy był księciem domu Slytherina, Pansy jego sekretarzem, Zabini błaznem, a Nott jego dyskretnym, działającym w cieniu doradcą.

Z drugiej strony, Nott miał większy wpływ na Zabiniego niż na innych. Wydawało się, że Blaise specjalnie prowokuje chłopaka. Był trochę jak kot, który gryzie właściciela, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nie ważne, że właściciel będzie zły, liczyło się to, że miał na sobie jego uwagę. Właśnie tak wyglądała relacja Zabiniego i Notta, byli jak kot i jego właściciel.

— Przestań. — Harry spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Malfoya, który obserwował go z niesmakiem. — Masz przestać – powtórzył Ślizgon.

— Niby co mam przestać? — spytał.

— To. — Draco zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. — Wyglądasz jak kretyn. Siedzisz na ziemi, cały oblepiony herbatą i patrzysz bezmyślnie w przestrzeń, uśmiechając się jak kretyn. Gdyby klientki zobaczyłyby ciebie w takim momencie, żadna nie chciałaby spędzić odrobiny czasu z takim idiotą. Nie, czekaj. Jesteś wystarczająco bogaty i sławny, by można było znieść takie katusze. — Malfoy przyjrzał mu się uważniej. — A może nie. Jesteś zbyt niezdarny, brzydki i w dodatku nie posiadasz ani grama gustu.

— Dlatego tu jestem.

Obaj odwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Pansy obserwowała ich z zaciekawieniem, ale również z pewną dezaprobatą.

— Pansy, jeszcze nie skończyłem go szkolić — powiedział Malfoy.

— Po bałaganie, jakim zrobiliście, mogę raczej wnioskować, że mieliście ostrą bitwę, w którą była zaangażowana herbata, niż że były to lekcje gracji i wdzięku. — Podeszła do nich, omijając wszelkie kałuże wymienionego wcześniej napoju. — I jest już po obiedzie. Teraz moja kolej. Muszę zadbać o jego strój. Zabieram go — powiedziała stanowczo, jakby oczekiwała, że Malfoy się sprzeciwi.

— Świetnie. — Draco odszedł od Harry’ego, który wciąż siedział na podłodze. — Mam ważniejsze sprawy, niż uczenie go podstaw dobrych manier.

—Dray, on nie miał takich samych lekcji jak my.

— Tak, już to zrozumiałem. Możesz go zabrać. — Usiadł na pobliskiej kanapie, wyciągając plik dokumentów z przyniesionej wcześniej torby. — Muszę się teraz zająć potencjalnymi klientami. Jakbyś zapomniała, to już za tydzień przyjmiemy pierwszych gości.

— Wybierz odpowiednie osoby. Nie chcemy żadnych problemów — powiedziała, nie chcąc kłócić się z przyjacielem. Skierowała swój wzrok z powrotem na Harry’ego. — Pomimo tego, że miło widzieć cię klęczącego u moich stóp, musimy iść.

— Ach, tak. — Potter szybko i dość niezgrabnie wstał, co Malfoy skwitował prychnięciem. – Możemy iść.

Pansy nic na to nie powiedziała. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, po chwili znikając z jego oczu. Harry, nie chcąc jej zgubić, szybko podążył za nią. Przez ostatnie dni czuł się jak pies idący wszędzie tam, gdzie jego pan. Była to nieprzyjemna myśl.

Kiedy wychodził usłyszał, jak Malfoy rzuca zaklęcie czyszczące. Ktoś taki jak on nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej w pokoju, gdzie podłoga lepiła się od wylanej herbaty. Uśmiechnął się. Zmusił Malfoya, by użył zaklęcia czyszczącego, które chłopak uważał za uwłaczające dla swojej pozycji. Było to zwycięstwo dla Harry’ego. Niezbyt wielkie i mało znaczące, ale jednak zwycięstwo.

OoO

  
— Czemu nie posiadasz żadnej gracji?

Niemal się potknął, gdy idąca obok niego Pansy zadała pytanie.

— Przecież sama już odpowiedziałaś na to pytanie. —Ślizgonka zerknęła na niego szybko, nim wbiła z powrotem wzrok przed siebie.

— To, że nie miałeś w przeciwieństwie do nas lekcji gracji i wdzięku i nikt nie pokazywał ci jak chodzić niczym szlachcic lub trzymać proste plecy podczas posiłku, nie tłumaczy twojej niezgrabności. Wiem, że masz w sobie potencjał. Nie jestem zagorzałym widzem quidditcha, ale nawet ja dostrzegłam, że posiadasz na miotle niesamowitą swobodę ruchu. Jesteś niczym ptak, który po dłuższej chwili mógł zakosztować nieba i upija się tą chwilą. Również podczas bitwy dostrzegłem, że tracisz tę swoją niezgrabność. Większość czarodziejów blokuje wymierzone w nich ataki, ale nie ty. Ty ich unikasz i jednocześnie kontraktujesz. Gdy nad ziemią zachowujesz jak ptak, to na ziemi podczas walki jesteś niczym tancerz. Tylko, że w tym wypadku, twoim partnerem jest przeciwnik, który nie wie, co tańczycie i do jakiej melodii. Prowadzisz go i jednocześnie hipnotyzujesz innych uczestników swoimi ruchami. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Właśnie przez to oberwałam jedną z klątw. — Z powrotem spojrzała na Pottera, który był cały zarumieniony, nawet koniuszki jego uszu były zaróżowione. Od razu w jej głowie pojawiła się jedna myśl: „Słodki”. Miała jednak większą kontrolę niż większość dziewczyn, dlatego nie skompromitowała się, mówiąc to. Zamiast tego, jej wzrok stał się surowy. — Może więc mi wytłumaczysz, jakim cudem podczas prawdziwego tańca wyglądasz tak pokracznie i nie potrafisz wytrzymać pięciu minut bez potknięcia się lub nadepnięcia partnerce na palce. Wiele dziewcząt, widząc bolesny wyraz twoich partnerek bało się, że możesz je poprosić do tańca. Dzięki Morganie, zdawałeś sobie najwidoczniej sprawę jak słabym jesteś tancerzem, bo szybko uciekłeś z parkietu — Teraz Harry nie był zawstydzony z powodu komplementów, lecz czerwony z zażenowania. — Jeśli można byłoby wybaczyć twoją niezgrabność w tańcu, przecież niektórzy z szlachetnych rodów również nie posiadają tych umiejętności, to nie można wybaczyć twojego chodu.

— Wiem, jest okropny. Malfoy już mi to powiedział. Nie musisz tego powtarzać jak katarynka — odpowiedział buntowniczo, stając i krzyżując ramiona.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała w nienaturalnym bezruchu. Po chwili odwróciła się powoli, patrząc wściekle na Gryfona. W trzech szybkich krokach podeszła do niego tak, że ich twarze znajdował się bardzo blisko siebie.

— Możesz myśleć sobie, co chcesz, ale wiedz jedno. Może i kiedyś byłam jedną z wielu fanek Malfoya, które robiły bez myślenia wszystko, co powiedział, nie zastanawiając się czy to słuszne czy nie i czy naprawdę się zgadzam z jego opiniami, ale teraz już taka nie jestem. Wojna wszystkich zmieniła. Mam teraz własne zdanie i potrafię patrzeć i wyciągać wnioski. Trzymałam się z Draco i innymi, bo są moimi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy by mnie nie odrzucili bez względu na to, co bym zrobiła. Jeśli mówię, że nie masz żadnej gracji podczas chodzenia, to nie mam na myśli tego, czego uczył cię Draco. Chodzenie z książką miało cię nauczyć chodzenia jak arystokrata. Tak, by inni poczuli się, że pochodzisz z lepszego domu niż oni. Jednak bez tego można chodzić tak, by inni czuli się przy tobie... dobrze. Pewniej i lepiej. Nie dlatego, że jesteś gorszy od nich, ale dlatego, że masz w sobie poczucie... mocy. Inni uważaliby, że w razie kryzysu nie załamiesz się tylko przejmiesz dowództwo. Teraz chodzisz jak sługa, niewolnik. Zgarbiony, z opuszczonymi ramionami i wzrokiem. Twoje plecy są zgarbione, szurasz stopami po ziemi. Jakbyś chciał jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę. Gdybyś się wyprostował, ściągnął łopatki, uniósł głowę, patrzył przed siebie i szedł, a nie włóczył się jak duch, to Draco nie marudziłby tak bardzo na twoją postawę.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i podążyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Harry stał przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad jej słowami, zanim ruszył się, by dogonić dziewczynę.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, idąc koło niej.

Pansy dostrzegła, że zastosował się do jej słów. Wyprostował się i z uniesioną głową patrzył przed siebie. Nie była to jeszcze idealna postawa, ale o wiele lepsza niż wcześniej.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte.

— Czy zawsze tacy jesteście?

— Nie wiem jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jeśli nie powiesz dokładnie, co masz na myśli, zadając je.

— Nie jesteście tacy jak zawsze. — Skrzywił się, zastanawiając się dokładnie jak wyrazić słowami to, co myślał. — Zazwyczaj, gdy widzę was na co dzień, podczas posiłków, zajęć czy na korytarzach, zachowujecie się tak zimno. Jesteście niczym kamienne rzeźby, które skrywają każdą emocję. Zachowujecie się, jakbyście byli ponad nami. Wciąż staracie się nas obrazić. Ale teraz, kiedy spędzam z wami czas widzę, że jesteście całkowicie inni. Blaise to okropny zbok. Nott uwielbia czytać i kiedy jest pochłonięty przez dobry fragment powieści zapomina czasami, gdzie się znajduje. Malfoy szybko traci nad sobą opanowanie. Ty jesteś bardziej rozmowna i całkiem... miła. Jesteście inni.

— Potter, jak inni nas postrzegają? — spytała go.

— Niezbyt dobrze. — Nie chciał wymieniać wszystkiego, co słyszał o Ślizgonach. Nie teraz, gdy czuł do nich pewną sympatię. Nawet, jeśli byli przerażający i często miał ochotę udusić ich gołymi rękami.

— Nie musisz starać się był miły. Jestem świadoma, że wyzywają nas od najgorszych. Zdrajcami magicznego świata. Takich, co nie zawahają się wbić sztyletu w plecy przyjaciela, jeśli miałoby to przynieść nam pewną korzyść. Nie zapominajmy, że każdy uważa Ślizgona za czarnoksiężnika, który para się najgorszymi odłamami magii. A i nasz dom jest istną wylęgarnią Czarnych Panów. — Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. — Dlatego musimy grać. Inni muszą wiedzieć, że nie czujemy się gorsi. Wręcz przeciwnie, szczycimy się tym, że jesteśmy w tym, a nie innym domu i to oni są od nas gorsi. Nie możemy pokazać na zewnątrz jak naprawdę się czujemy. Co nas bawi, a co smuci. Każdy ułamek tej wiedzy, może zostać wykorzystany przeciwko nam. Wśród przyjaciół i domowników możemy być sobą. Wiesz... — powiedziała łagodnym tonem —… w pierwszy tygodniu szkoły każdy Ślizgon, niezależnie od tego, na jakim roku jest, składa przysięgę, że dopóki uczy się w tych murach każdego ze swoich współdomowników będzie traktował jak członka rodziny.

— Przecież musicie się kłócić — powiedział ze zdziwieniem.

— A która rodzina się nie kłóci? Oczywiście, że się kłócimy, ale w zaciszu swojego domu. Nigdy na oczach innych, może jedynie małe sprzeczki. Nigdy jednak nie wydalibyśmy kogoś z naszych na pastwę losu. Nie pozwolilibyśmy, żeby ktoś znęcał się nad innym Ślizgonem. Niezależnie, czy ten ktoś wszedłby nam za skórę czy nie. Nie pozwolilibyśmy, żeby ktoś go zaatakował. Można to trochę porównać do sytuacji, gdy starsza siostra broni młodszego brata, którego niby nienawidzi, przed jego dręczycielami. Często czystokrwiste rodziny mają tylko jedno dziecko i ta przysięga i siedem lat spędzonych razem, sprawia, że czujemy się tak, jakbyśmy mieli rodzeństwo. Starsze, młodsze lub w swoim wieku.

Uśmiech Pansy stał się łagodniejszy. Sprawił, że dziewczyna stała się ładna. Nie piękna, ale przez ten uśmiech można było uznać ją za uroczą.

— To naprawdę wspaniałe — powiedział z lekką zazdrością.

Jego dom taki nie był. Przez jeden drobiazg czy plotkę potrafili się od niego odwrócić i nie tylko. Zamiast go bronić, sami go atakowali. Za to Slytherin bronił swoich, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Jeśli byłby w ich domu, czy również go by tak traktowali?

— Tak. Niektórzy decydują się przedłużyć tę przysięgę do niektórych osób nawet po zakończeniu szkoły.

— Nie tłumaczy to jednak, czemu zaczęliście się tak swobodnie przy mnie zachowywać.

— Czy zaufałbyś nam, gdybyśmy byli tacy, jak nas wcześniej postrzegałeś? Tak jak inni nas widzieli. Nie, dalej uważałbyś, że mamy jakieś ukryte plany.

— A czy tak nie jest?

— Być może. — Pansy poprawiła włosy. — Ale my z tego skorzystamy i ty również. Jednocześnie, chcemy żebyś wiedział, że nie pozwolimy, by stała ci się krzywda.

— A gdybym uznał, że ta zmiana jest zbyt podejrzana i stałbym się jeszcze bardziej nieufny wobec was? Zwłaszcza, że wszystkie dotąd lekcje odbywały się indywidualnie, bez udziału moich kolegów. Tylko ja i któryś Ślizgon.

— Musieliśmy podjąć to ryzyko. A teraz ty będziesz musiał zaufać mi...— otworzyła z zamachem drzwi, które znajdowała się po prawej stronie Harry’ego. Przez tę rozmowę nawet nie zauważył, że dziewczyna stanęła i rozmawiają od jakiegoś czasu, stojąc w miejscu —... bo mam zamiar cię ubrać! — Popchnęła go z całej siły. — Do dzieła. — Uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka. – Musimy ci wybrać strój na wielkie otwarcie!

 

 


End file.
